


better in my sleep

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gaming, Oneshot, Video Game, cute I guess, friends - Freeform, i cant tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: tony makes clint a game. it also gets very popular. not that stark needs the money.this is definitely a shitty drabble! but if you like shitty drabbles, then, well. welcome!





	better in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> sort of wish i could have made it longer, but i dont know how i could have done that, you know? anyway, enjoy! if you decided to read this abnormally short little oneshot drabble thing.

Clint was playing a video game when Tony walked past. Playing a loud, undoubtedly violent video game.

“Hell yes!” Clint yelled suddenly, making Tony jump and spill coffee on himself. “Die, skeleton!” Clint continued to congratulate himself, “Die! Hah! I beat you at your own game!”

“What,” Tony began, “On earth are you playing that could warrant that sort of reaction?”

Clint grinned, “Minecraft.”

Tony forgot about his spilt coffee when he dropped the entire ,ug. It shattered on the floor. “Why?!” He demanded.

“Why do people do anything?” Clint asked. “Because its fun. Also I’m really good at it.”

“So you go from shooting arrows at things in real life, to shooting arrows at things in virtual reality.”

Clint shrugged. “Thats about the whole of it.”

“Oh, my God,” Tony said, albeit dramatically. “My heart literally cannot take it.”

“What heart?” Clint teased.

Tony opted to ignore that remark, instead going on to say “You know, I could make something about seventeen times better in my sleep, right?”

“Well, you haven’t yet. And if you did, I’d probably play it,” Clint turned back to his screen, in favour of watching Tony ruffle his feathers and practically sprint down to the workshop.

 

He came back to Clint roughly forty six hours later, brandishing a memory stick (in the shape of Iron Man’s repulsors. Clint would never understand Tony’s muted obsession with Avengers paraphernalia) like a sword.

“Um,” Clint said, by way of greeting. His eyes followed Tony.

“Here,” Tony said. “I made you a game.”

Clint grinned. “Thanks, man! Love the stick.”

Tony smiled too. “Tell me what you think. I haven’t programmed a game since I was, what, fourteen? Something like that.”

“Will do,” Clint said, already slotting the memory stick into his computer.

 

Duly noted, Clint thought. Never say something to Tony that compliments him because he will one hundred percent take you seriously.

Tony’s game was awesome, and apparently, everyone else thought so too. Because Clint was staring at it, in its Number Two place in the app store. Five star reviews, and everything. The whole shebang.

So Stark Industries first smartphone/desktop/probably Playstation or Xbox, because Tony never did things half way, was an archery simulator.

Although, it was a pretty sweet game. Clint actually hadn’t stopped playing it. At least no one had beaten his high score (197, if anyone’s wondering).

And it looked like Tony very obviously had a long future in ‘Game developing’ ahead of him. Clint could only hope that it meant he had an equally long future as ‘Game Tester’ ahead of him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think????? comment pls and give me some ideas for how to make my writing better, if you want. 
> 
> i wrote this out in a notebook first (in blue metallic pen) and then rewrote it onto here. so its a little different but hey. i did also post it tumblr!! if anyone cares. lol.
> 
> take good care of yourself, mighty warrior. love you!


End file.
